


That Which Is Unexpected (Or the Evening's Discoveries are not within Balin's Expectations)

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Trope Bingo [11]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarven Ones | Soulmates, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: I'm being careful to not mention Bilbo's gender, because I'm planning on returning to this fic at a later date and I'm still deciding on what I want to go with as far as male or female Bilbo.Written for the amnesty round at trope_bingo with the prompt,soulbonding/soulmates.Thank you for the kind folks at the Bagginshield Discord for helping with the Khuzdul words that I used for this fic.Khuzdul:* "yusthu amrâb" - partner (spouse, mate) of soul* "Muhudel" - blessing of blessings





	That Which Is Unexpected (Or the Evening's Discoveries are not within Balin's Expectations)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm being careful to not mention Bilbo's gender, because I'm planning on returning to this fic at a later date and I'm still deciding on what I want to go with as far as male or female Bilbo.
> 
> Written for the amnesty round at trope_bingo with the prompt, _soulbonding/soulmates_.
> 
> Thank you for the kind folks at the Bagginshield Discord for helping with the Khuzdul words that I used for this fic.
> 
>  **Khuzdul** :
> 
> * "yusthu amrâb" - partner (spouse, mate) of soul
> 
> * "Muhudel" - blessing of blessings

_“In the beginning, it is thought that when Mahal, so named Aulë by the other races, gave all the first Dwarves – except Durin – their wives and partners. It is said that to Durin, our blessed revered Creator, gave to him a soulmark upon his very soul so that he may search for his destined mate and bond with them._

_It is also said that through the First Seven that Mahal also gave his blessing of Soulmates to all Dwarves born and not yet born..._

_Some of you will find your fated Soulmate and some of you will not. It is not the end of all things if either event happens..._

_Honor your Soulmate should you find them for they are precious beyond material wealth or measure..._

_This we have learned from our Elders and through us you have learned..”_

 

*

The Company has spent much of the evening quietly snickering behind the bewildered Halfling’s back as they keep trying to regain control over the situation. Even Gandalf seems to be perpetually amused as well whenever the little thing turns to the Wizard for help.

Balin shook his head in quiet amusement as he stood back and watched as the Halfling’s temper edged closer to breaking as the others threw dishes back and forth to each other, while singing their merry little tune. He finds himself wondering what Thorin will think of the Halfling that Gandalf has made claims will be their burglar for the quest to regain the Lonely Mountain.

He’s nearly made his mind up to step in and put a stop the Company’s antics in Thorin’s stead, because this is not entirely how one goes about securing the help of their would be burglar. Then doorbell sounds and he breathes a silent sigh of relief. Thorin has finally arrived and can be the one who deals with his wayward, misbehaving beast of nephews.

Gandalf beats them all to the door, just barely ahead of the Halfling, who would no doubt tell their leader to sod off and go bother some other poor Halfling. At least that is what the irritated snarl on their face tells him.

He hears Thorin’s voice and familiar footfalls before he sees his King’s face as the other makes to enter the Halfling’s home.

“Do come in, Thorin. All is well in hand now that you are here..”

“Gandalf, you gave me assurances that this place would be simple enough to find. I –”  
“By the Green Lady, Gandalf. I will ask again, what is the meaning of this?”

He, along with the rest of the Company watches as Thorin falls silent and stares down at the annoyed Halfling, who stares back at him. Balin has never seen their Leader so still and silent that he’s barely evening breathing – at least not before a battle – that one might think he’s turned to stone right before their eyes.

“ _Muhudel, Yusthu amrâb_..”

“Pardon?”

With brightening eyes, Thorin speaks softly for them all to hear, they glance at each other and then at Gandalf. He notes the confused expression that still sits on the Halfling’s face as they stare back at Thorin.

Balin’s heart thuds low into his chest as one bright eyed, Thorin, reaches for the annoyed Halfling and he shares a long silent glance with his brother. Well, that certainly complicates things.

This is most certainly not something that was within the scope of his expectations for the evening.


End file.
